The Story of Nissa Striderunner
by AshiChan31287
Summary: Short little thing in desperate need of feedback and peer assistance. Reviews requested, all opinions welcome.


**Author's Note: **Ok, so this is just a short little blurb, not really about anything. I'm just looking for some feedback on it. It's based on world of warcraft, but the WOW character's name is actually Pazuzurocks (Realm: Kilrogg, Race: Blood Elf) and that was too strange to put into the story. Also, i've changed place names and other things WoW related (to save from copyright infringment and such) and tried to make it more realistic. I'm hoping for some feedback, please!!! Ideas and suggestions welcome. Flames are accepted but not loved. constructive criticism is better. If you hate it, tell me why, please.

**Chapter One**

Posed on the edge of the cliff, she drew her bow back and held tense, listening for the sounds of her prey's silvery hooves crackling the leaves underfoot. She saw the moonlight colored antlers first, followed closely by the stag's body, shimmery white silk coat gleaming in the early morning sun. She offered a soft prayer for the stag's soul to the Goddess and let loose her arrow. Her aim was off and the deer kept moving, so the arrow hit the stag's back and grazed his skin, but she had already loosed another arrow, piercing his neck. A third arrow pierced his shoulder, and he fell to the ground, twitching and kicking his gleaming hooves. Quickly, dagger in hand, she leapt forward and, skirting his flailing hooves, stabbed his heart to end his suffering. She grabbed the deer by his horns and dragged him back to the bushes and began the task of harvesting what she needed and gathering the rest for sale in the marketplace. She was currently camped in the forest of Nins'te, 10 miles east of the town of Moonsbane.

Nissa Striderunner was a quick and clever female hunter, barely 25 (in human years), yet still considered a child to her people. She was tall and long-limbed, which was a bonus to her, considering her chosen profession. Her skin was golden in color, and appeared as if she was painted with molten gold. It was commonplace in her family, and many of the vain of her kind were envious of the Swiftrunners' genetic lottery win. Aside from their lovely skin color, the Swiftrunner family had also been blessed with eyes the color of a morning sunrise, a deep orange with strains of gold and pink running through them. The Swiftrunners were one of A'stia's oldest families, with ancestors dating back to the country's beginnings.

She considered her situation carefully as she cut into the deer's soft underbelly, making quick, even cuts so she didn't ruin the soft hide. She was newly entered into the hunter's guild, but was rising quickly through the ranks, due to her talents and skills with bows and daggers. She was soon to become a tenth level Marksmanship Hunter, giving her the ability to take on an apprentice. Although she preferred to work alone, she felt it would be nice to have company while travelling long distances on missions. At tenth level she could also begin taking her pet, a quicksilver wolf named Jers, with her, if he could pass an obedience test (she was sure he would, as she had trained him well since he was a puppy).

She hacked deeper into the animal, skinning him quickly and thoroughly so as to provide large batches of silken hide, as it was easier to create garments with larger patches of pelt. She salvaged the animal's heart, liver, and intestines, as well as much of the meat on the animals' body. She scavenged what she could use of the meaty parts of the animal's body, storing it in her leather meat pouch to be cured, dried or cooked later, and set to work scavenging what she could sell of the rest of the animal's body. The Moondeer of Nins'te hides sold for more in the markets of the capital city, Blizzaria, because the moondeer only existed in one forest. Moondeer hide was highly valued because of its ability to easily be made into various sorts of items. Though dresses for the richer women of the population were most common, vests and pants were also made (used mainly by rogues and hunters), as they provided some of the toughest armor when turned into leather. The hide is light and versatile, and as leather, is incredibly strong and protective against animal attacks. She stroked the animal's soft pelt, saddened by its death, but silently she thanked it for its usefulness. Besides the animals' pelt, the antlers were used in knife and dagger making, and the meat was naturally tender and not as fatty as common deer. The hooves are much larger and are used to make elegant pieces of jewelry that were typically bought by common people of the population, tradesmen and their wives mostly, in substitute of jewels and diamonds.

She scraped the skin from the hooves and cleaned them with a rag from her pack before shoving them into the spacious backpack with the pieces of antler, bandages, dried food and herbs, and the various other bits of equipment she carried with her at all times.

Ok, i know it cuts off abruptly, and that's why i've got the author notes at the beginning. Sorry. I'm not sure i like the story and i want assistance from my peers. (points yeah, you.)


End file.
